las decisiones son difíciles de tomar
by Judai-san
Summary: AU.NO AHI MENCIÓN DE FÚTBOL.Quien dice que todo es fácil…. Por lo menos yo lo creía, que ilusa ¿verdad? Todo mi concepto cambio el día en el que te conocí. Ese…mmmm… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, tal vez maldito, tal vez bendito, no lo sé. Creo que será mejor que empiece a contar mi historia desde el principio para que así puedan entenderme un poco.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Bueno para todos(as)

bienvenidos ...:)

Como mencione antes este fic es de "universo alterno" no habrá técnicas ni nada, tampoco mencionaré nada de futbol

Ojala sea de su agrado y espero opiniones, y sin mas.

Capitulo 1- INICIO

Quien dice que todo es fácil….  
Por lo menos yo lo creía, que ilusa ¿verdad?  
Todo mi concepto cambio el día en el que te conocí. Ese…mmmm… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, tal vez maldito, tal vez bendito, no lo sé.

Creo que será mejor que empiece a contar mi historia desde el principio para que así puedan entenderme un poco.

_**-demonios…-**__**  
**__**-como diablos es que me meto en estas estupideces…**_

Me decía mientras corría calle abajo con mis pantalones en la mano, huyendo de la que probablemente sería mi muerte segura.

Acaba de ser trasladada de escuela por mis padres, ya que de la anterior me expulsaron, y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera entiendo porque… mi madre estaba realmente furiosa.

(FlashBack)  
-como es que te metes en tantos problemas….- me decía ella mientras estábamos en el pasillo esperando a mi padre mientras este se encontraba en la oficina del director.

-no lo se madre… es que yo solo estaba jugando…. Por Dios no era para tanto….

-¿Qué no es para tanto?... serás cínica… creo que esa parte se la heredaste a tu padre….

-Por favor madre… deja las comparaciones….este no es el momento….

-en eso si tienes razón…. Ahora sí creo que por más que tu padre este orgulloso de ti y te consienta tanto, no te vas a salvar de esta.

Mi padre un hombre de unos 45 años, barba corta alrededor de un rostro bastante joven para su edad, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes casi como si fuera un inmenso bosque o eso creía yo, por que como buena heredera, también los tenía yo.

Él se encontraba hablando con el director…  
-Señor Seto- decía el director, un hombre poco más de unos 50 años.

-Yo entiendo que usted sea el mayor benefactor que tengamos en esta escuela, pero por más que nos encontremos complacidos con esto, no podemos pretender que no ha ocurrido nada.

Su hija, desde que entro a estudiar, no ha hecho más que meterse en líos…..- decía este mientras giraba en su asiento mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba entre abierta permitiendo que pudiese ver hacia el campus de la propiedad, luego dio un suspiro y volvió hacia su costado izquierdo volviendo a mirar al hombre con el que se encontraba hablando.

-Lo se señor director…..y en verdad me encuentro apenado por lo sucedido…..no entiendo cómo es que llegamos a confiar en que mi hija pudiera comportarse de una mejor manera….- decía el señor Seto, mientras bajaba un poco la vista. Este aunque tenía un orgullo inquebrantable sabia que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era inevitable, y ni si quiera él con todo el dinero que poseía podría cambiar la decisión….

-Señor Seto… la junta directiva y yo hemos tomado la decisión de expulsar a su hija… Como entenderá no podemos tolerar más el comportamiento inapropiado de su hija… y mas cuando la encontramos en semejante circunstancia…-decía mientras se coloca de pie y se dirigía hacia la cruz que se hallaba encima de una mini biblioteca.

-Bien señor director….no se preocupe, entiendo la situación- decía el señor Jiménez al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

En el momento en que tomo la perilla y girándola de pronto se vio interrumpido por el director.

-Señor Seto entiendo por la situación que está pasando…los hijos a veces son un poco desagradecidos con los esfuerzos que hacen sus padres por ellos….-volteo hacia su escritorio y de allí tomo una tarjeta estirando su brazo y ofreciéndola hacia su interlocutor…..

Este la tomo y la observo… citaba: "INSTITUTO RAIMON"….movió su cabeza hacia el director con una expresión de interrogación….  
-Esta escuela pertenece a un amigo muy cercano. Creo que allí no solo podrán ayudar a su hija sino que la recibirán con gran amabilidad.

-gracias señor director, creo que ha sido todo por hoy, muchas gracias por su tiempo, y no se preocupe tomaré en cuenta su sugerencia.-termino de girar la perilla y salió de allí cerrando la puerta a su espalda.-

La señora Seto dejo de pasear de un lado a otro al ver que su esposo salía de la oficina, y no con una cara muy amable que digamos.

-es hora de irnos-caminaba sin voltear a mirar a su hija.

_**-"oh por Dios, ahora si creo que he metido la pata"-**_pensaba mientras agarraba su mochila junto con unos libros que reposaban sobre esta.

Notas finales del capítulo:

Espero les haya gustado

aunque no soy muy bueno para esto...mmmmmmmmm

igual pronto tendré el segundo y veré como ir desarrollando bien la historia, claro espero, contar con su ayuda

chaito


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

buenop...

1) espero que este sea de su agrado, no se que tan bueno soy así que recibo criticas.

Capitulo 2 - Relatos

Caminamos hacia el parqueadero en un silencio absoluto, sentía un ambiente muy pesado por lo que me limite a subir al coche por la parte de atrás.

Estando ya dentro de este los tres, mi padre tomo el volante con ambas manos y dio una larga exhalación para comenzar a hablar.

-no entiendo Midori, en que pude fallar, tal vez en consentirte tanto, y antes de que digas algo Asuza-le decía a mi madre quien estuvo a punto de decir algo.

- se que muchas veces me lo advertiste- así que mi madre prefirió guardar silencio.

Volteo su rostro para continuar la charla pero esta vez mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-He tratado de entenderte lo más que he podido pero creo que llegue a mi limite…yo no estoy en contra de que te gusten las personas de tu mismos sexo, y creo que tu madre tampoco-miro a mi madre quien prefirió desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

A su vez volvía su ojos verdes hacia mí y tomaba una bocanada de aire

-esta es la tercera….tercera escuela de la que te expulsan en lo que va corrido de este año. Así que he tomado la decisión de no consentir más esta forma de comportarte… no más.

Volvió su rostro hacia el volante y con una pausa encendió el automóvil.

Sin más, me acomode en mi asiento y mire hacia la calle que se encontraba ya en completa oscuridad por la hora que era.

Llegamos sin mucha demora a la casa, salimos del auto sin siquiera mirarnos. Estando ya dentro nos dirigimos cada uno hacia el segundo piso y de allí a nuestras habitaciones respectivas, sin darnos las buenas noches cerramos las puertas.

Cuando entre en mi habitación, algo pensativa me dispuse a desvestirme y colocarme la pijama, ese había sido un día muy largo, y la verdad quería dejar de pensar en ello, pero algo en el tono de papa me tenía preocupada.

Me recosté sobre la cama, mire hacia el techo.  
-_**Nunca había visto a mi padre tan serio**_- me decía mientras me tapaba con la cobija.

-Creo que mi madre tenía razón, de esta ya no me escapo.  
Poco a poco cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida, pensando o "ilusionándome" en que mañana seria otro día y que tal vez la tormenta ya habría pasado.

Mientras en la otra habitación…..

-Amor, ya deja de culparte, creo que en esto, ambos tenemos la culpa, tu por consentirla y yo por mantenerme a raya- la señora Seto salía del baño y se acomodaba al lado izquierdo de la enorme cama matrimonial.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es que creí que estaba haciendo bien en apoyarla-se acomodaba este en el lado derecho y se pasaba la cobija por encima de sus piernas.

-Ya tranquilo, todo tiene solución- le pasaba una mano por encima de la cabeza acariciándole su cabello negro.- ya mañana hablaremos con el amigo del director, el de la otra escuela y podremos hacer algo con Midori… ¿vale?-le dio un beso a su esposo con ternura y luego de darse las buenas noches se metieron debajo de las cobijas y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

A la mañana siguiente…..

Midori se encontraba boca arriba despertando de a poco, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien entraba a su habitación, al tratar de abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue que de la nada alguien se le tiraba encima sacándole todo el aire y matándola del susto, lo único que atino a decir, o más bien gritar fue una palabrota…..

-€#%&/, pero qué?...-

-Oyeeeeeee….serás grosera, mira que acabando de llegar y me recibes de esa manera…-decía una chica rubia de ojos café ,como de unos 16 años, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Rika… Por Dios pensé que era el fin del mundo y que una ballena me había caído encima….-Midori se escondía debajo de las cobijas para luego empezar a reirse.

Desgraciada….-la rubia tomo una almohada de la cama y cogió a golpes a la chica debajo de las cobijas.

-jajajaja… yaaaa…. Cálmate solo fue una broma, además te lo mereces casi me da un infarto- Midori salía de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño.

-tonta-Rika le mostro la lengua y se quedo sentada cruzada de brazos a que su prima saliera del baño.

Unos minutos después Midori salió del baño ya arreglada y cepillándose su cabello rojo carmesi - por que llegas tan temprano Rika, imagine que te ibas a quedar más tiempo en kyoto-.

-Después de un mes de estar allí me aburrí, no tenía ya mucho que hacer, así que le dije a mi padre que quería regresar-.

-veo, me contaron que recorriste toda la ciudad, lástima que solo fueron los bares…-se acomodo al lado de su prima en la cama, sonriéndole por lo que acaba de decirle.

-que mentira… pero quien te dijo eso-desviaba la mirada para no enfrentar la de Midori –"quien abra sido el sapo…"- decía por lo bajo para que su prima no la escuchara.

-no importa quien fue, igual ya estas aquí, sana y salva- sonreía abrazando a su primita por la espalda.

-bueno, bueno…ya déjate de meloserias y cuéntame que ha pasado mientras no estuve por aquí.-corto el abrazo de Midori y se coloco en pie caminando hacia la ventana.

-mmmm…..que podría contarte….-entrelazaba sus dos manos con nervios por la reacción de su prima.  
Aunque Midori era un año mayor que esta, Rika era…..como decirlo…..se transformaba en alguien muy intenso cuando se enteraba de sus travesuras, creo que para Midori era como tener otra madre al lado.

-siiiii… cuéntame, mira que esta vez no diré nada- se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba concentrada a los ojos.  
-"mal síntoma"- pensaba Midori al mirar el cruce de brazos de su prima. Y colocándose en pie empezó a dar vueltas en el cuarto.

-ahhh, ya dime Midori que ha ocurrido, no creo que sea peor que la ultima vez que te sacaron a empellones del colegio, expulsada.  
Midori paró en seco y volteo a mirar a su prima con una sonrisa socarrona, que esta dedujo a primera vista.

-No puede ser…Midori de nuevo, tu si no tienes vergüenza-peligrosamente se acercaba a esta quien se alejaba de a poco, sin embargo se encontró atrapada por la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

-jijijij, que podría decir…mmmm…no hice nada malo, solo fue una exageración.

-aja…..cuéntame todo y te diré si fue "solo una exageración"- mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, mirando a Midori con una cara de sospecha.

-bueno…por donde comenzar….a ya…eeee…lo que sucedió…fue…mmmmm…-de nuevo volvía a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-ho…Midori por favor…empieza ya que me estresas-

-mira, yo estaba con una amiga, íbamos caminando por el campus dirigiéndonos hacia la parroquia, porque teníamos que alistar unas cosas para la misa que seria a eso de las 7pm, entonces…-

**FlashBack**

-Oh…vamos Miharu solo es un jueguito nada más- yo le decía a mi amiga, ya que se me había ocurrido una maravillosa idea, o eso pensaba yo.-

-que te pasa Midori estás loca?, si nos llegan a coger, tu sabes en los problemas que nos meteríamos…-Miharu caminaba hacia la salida de la iglesia.

-por fa… Solo seria una vez, es que siempre quise saber que se sentía…-alcancé a Miharu y la abracé por la espalda entrelazando mis manos por su cintura, luego acerque mi boca a su nuca y le di un beso muy apasionado, sintiendo como temblaba esta por el contacto.

-noooo….por favor Mido… no hagas eso…mmm..-se puso roja y empezó a sentir como le subía la temperatura.

-ven…no te resistas….mira que nunca has sido buena para eso-la gire hacia mí y luego la bese, viendo como Miharu correspondía sin pensarlo. La fui llevando paso a paso hacia un confesionario que se encontraba por el pasillo izquierdo de la capilla.

-ves, como si querías….- me separe un poco de ella y me senté en la banquita que se encontraba dentro, luego ella se sentó rodeando con sus piernas mi cintura.  
Cerré la puerta del lugar y acercándome al cuello de ella la bese, para a continuación con mis manos abrirle la camisa que llevaba. Cuando ya la tenía en su totalidad abierta me acerque a sus senos y empecé a pasar mi lengua por encima del sujetador, Miharu se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de no dejar escapar un gemido. Agradeciendo que a Miharu le gustaban los bra con el broche por delante, se lo abrí de un solo tirón, ahora si iniciaba lo emocionante….

Tome el pezón derecho con mi mano y acerque mi boca al izq. dándole pequeños besos, que causaban que Midori arquera la espalda, al no contener el placer que le estaban dando esas acciones, emitió un gemido muy alto, que la verdad me estaba sobre-exitando.  
Sin esperar más baje mi mano derecha hacia sus muslos y comencé a acariciarlos adentrando mis manos por debajo de la falda, pero sin dejar de dar lametazos a sus senos, los cuales ya estaban duros de placer. Admito que era un lugar bastante incomodo, muy pequeño para mi gusto, pero el solo hecho de hacerlo ahí me traía como loca. Cuando por fin alcance a entreabrir sus bragas y a sentir lo húmeda que ya estaba…

¡PUM!.. de pronto se abrió la puerta, como yo estaba todavía atontada no sabía que había ocurrido, pero al sentir que Miharu se alejaba de mi y se cerraba la camisa con prisa, gire mi rostro y la vi allí de pie.

Notas finales del capítulo:

Ojala haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario es valido

chaitooo


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: inazuma elven no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin animo de lucro solo para entretener

* * *

Capitulo 3

-Virgen santa, pero que es esto….-Dijo la mujer que se hallaba sosteniendo la puerta del confesionario.

-Yo…. Este….-Aun no salía de mi estupidez y no sabia que responder.

-Señorita Seto haga el favor de retirar la mano de donde sea que la tiene….-giro la mujer dándonos la espalda, para luego echarse la bendición.

-Ahhhh…..- cuando por fin reaccione me pare de un solo golpe haciendo que Miharu se cayera  
y se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y parte de la estructura del lugar.

-heyyy… pero ten más cuidado- Miharu se ponía en pie al tiempo que se acomodaba la camisa y la falda.

**Fin del flashback**

-un momento…..no me has dicho quien era esa mujer que apareció tan de repente-Rika miraba a Midori con cara interrogante.

-Pues….. si me dejaras terminar te lo podría decir- Giraba mirando a su prima.

-ok, ok, continua pues….-Coloco el revés de su mano en su mentón y se dispuso a seguir escuchando.

**De vuelta al flash back**

-Que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡blasfemas!, ¡herejes!...-La mujer escandalizada repetía sin parar.  
-Señoritas acompáñenme a la oficina del director-Nos tomo a ambas por los brazos y nos jalaba saliendo con prisa de la capilla.

Ahora si…. **Fin del flash Back**

-Bueno, pienso que sin duda esto te hubiera merecido una suspensión o algo así, pero tampoco para que te hayan expulsado-  
Su prima la miraba con un poco de compasión.

-¿verdad que si?... eso mismo era lo que yo le decía a mi madre, pero igual tampoco lo entendió.

-Mejor, porque no le cuentas a Rika cual fue el problemita… no hija?- Su madre, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación,  
entro en la habitación y se dirigió a saludar a su sobrina.

-Que no me has dicho… a si… quien era la mujer que las encontró en plena "acción"… -  
sonreía pero al ver la mirada de su tía prefirió parar en seco.

- Ella… pues era la madre superiora- Midori agacho un poco la vista, recordando la cara de esta.

-wow…que descaro el tuyo, jijijij- reia Miharu

-lo peor no fue eso…no-Su madre se puso en pie e hizo un gesto de resignación- lo peor era que la niñita con la que se encontraba esta…-  
se ruborizo un poco pensando en la vergüenza de la Superiora- era nada más y menos que la sobrina y futura heredera de posición-

-Ósea que no solo profanaste un lugar sagrado, sino que corrompiste a su sobrina- serás tonta, ahora si entiendo el enojo de mi tio…-  
abrazo a su "tiita"(una almohada) para apoyarla, o más bien para pasar de santurrona, porque era lo que más sabia hacer.

-ya, ya… Igual y ya me echaron, y no se puede hacer nada más…-  
pensando "lo malo fue que Miharu se llevo la peor parte, ya que su tía la metió en un convento en donde jamás podría volver a tener comunicación alguna con el exterior".

(Nota del autor: Me pregunto si tanto placer habrá valido la pena…pobre Miharu)

-Bueno ya que estas tan consciente de lo que hiciste es hora de que bajes a la biblioteca a hablar con tu padre…- La señora se dirigió hacia la puerta y abriéndola invito a su hija a que saliera del lugar.

Midori la miro con cara de corderito, pero al segundo, la cambio recordando que esas solo le servirían con su padre  
y tendría que ahorrarlas para más adelante- bueno a lo hecho…-

sin mas, camino hacia las escaleras, bajo y a los pocos minutos entro en la estancia donde se hallaba su padre  
ojeando unos papeles desde su asiento detrás del escritorio.

Rika la miro irse y adentrarse al que pensó seria como el matadero esperando a su próxima víctima.

Estando ya en la oficina su padre apenas si la volteo a mirar y con un movimiento de cabeza le dio los buenos dias.

-Buenos días padre, mi madre me ha dicho que quieres hablar conmigo.  
-Si así es Midori... Hemos tomado unas cuantas des ciciones y quiero que las escuches muy detenidamente, sin interrupciones.- la invito a que tomara asiento.

-Si señor...-tomo asiento mientras pensaba en que no le iba air tan mal.

-Bien lo primero...tus tarjetas de crédito están bloqueadas...-  
Midori se removió un poco en su asiento sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su cabeza.  
-Lo segundo...los automóviles y demás ya no están a tu disposición.

-Pero padre como se supone que me moveré por la ciudad si no tengo en que.

-Tendrás que aprender a utilizar el metro o el autobús.

-Pero con que dinero, se supone que me dejaste sin dinero.

-Te daremos una mesada semanal...y ya, te dije que sin interrupciones.

-ok...-Bajo la vista sintiéndose mal por la forma en que su querido padre le hablaba.

-Bien...lo tercero y ultimo ya hablamos con el director del colegio que nos recomendaron,  
te han aceptado y mañana mi secretearía se encargara de matricularte,  
así que entras a estudiar el otro lunes-

Se puso en pie y se acerco a su hija para luego colocar su mano sobre su cabeza,  
la cual se encontraba aun un poco gacha.

-Mira hija tu sabes que te quiero… y por eso solo deseo lo mejor para ti,  
así que espero que esta vez si trates de comportarte y pienses mas a la hora de hacer tonterías.

-Ok padre no te preocupes, hare lo posible para terminar bien el año escolar.-Midori salió del despacho y se dirigió junto con su prima a su habitación.-

Y llego el lunes  
Se desperezo en la cama suspirando y esperando que ese, su primer día de clases le fuera bien.

-Señorita es hora de levantarse, se le hará tarde para ir al colegio...-La mucama la llamaba desde fuera de su habitación.

-Ok... ya estoy despierta, en un momento bajo a desayunar-Se estiro y luego se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Unos minutos después (una hora) ya salía de su casa y caminaba hacia el paradero en donde podría tomar el autobús que la llevaría a su nueva escuela.  
Aunque este iba un poco lleno, no le quedo de otra que subirse, por que sabia que llegaría muy tarde si no lo hacia.

Treinta minutos después llego a su destino.  
Lo que más le molestaba no era el hecho de que fuera un colegio era muy reconocido, aunque sabia que no iba a ser muy popular que digamos,  
sino que este fuera mixto y se iba a encontrar rodeada de molestos "gusanos", como les decía ella.

Estando al frente y viendo como entraban uno a uno los demás estudiantes deseo devolver el tiempo  
y poder seguir en el anterior colegio en donde dia a dia solo era rodeada de lindas chicas.

-Bueno, como dice el dicho lo hecho, hecho esta -  
dio un largo suspiro y se encamino hacia el sitio en donde sin saberlo viviría cosas que ni ella misma se habría imaginado.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo

Sin mas que decir me despido


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, en verdad me hacen feliz

_**Desclaimer:**_ inazuma eleven no me pertenece, y si lo fuera muchas cosas cambiarian

* * *

Capitulo 4- Amistad

Al entrar a la escuela Midori observo que esta era campestre, bastante amplia y con mucha  
vegetación alrededor de dos grandes estructuras en donde imagino estarían los salones.

-Bueno al menos feo no es….-se dirigía hacia un pasillo largo en donde podía ver una fila extensa de lockers,  
al mismo tiempo un timbre estridente sonó, indicándole que las clases daban comienzo.  
Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron entrando a sus respectivos salones dejándola en completa soledad en medio del pasillo.

-Genial y ahora… en donde quedara la dirección…-  
caminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo en donde pensó quedaría la oficina del director.

Y así era, a mano derecha se hallaba una puerta entre abierta y en la misma decía "DIRECCION".  
Dio dos golpes leves en la puerta esperando alguna respuesta.

- Siga…..- escucho a un hombre desde dentro de la estancia.  
Al entrar vio que el hombre se hallaba charlando por  
teléfono así que no le quedo de otra sino esperar a que terminara la llamada.  
Algunos minutos después el hombre colgó y enseguida le sonrió, le extendió la mano mientras le decía:

-Tú debes ser la señorita Seto, te doy la bienvenida, hace un momento estaba hablando con tu padre, te envía saludes.

-Gracias es muy amable… - esta hizo un movimiento con la cabeza enseñándole los dientes, en forma de respuesta.

-Bueno, sígueme, te enseñare tu nuevo salón y a tus nuevos compañeros-  
camino hacia el pasillo y se dirigió a una de las aulas- espero estés a gusto y te lleves bien con todos- dio dos golpes a la puerta y luego tomo la perilla para abrirla.

-Buenos días- al instante se escucharon varias voces devolviéndole el saludo, mientras Andrea se encontraba aun afuera esperando.

-Perdón por la interrupción maestra, la chica de la que hablamos ayer ha llegado- movió la mano en dirección a esta y la invito a pasar.

-Chicos les presento a la señorita Seto Midori, ella será su nueva compañera desde ahora,  
por favor ayúdenla con lo que llevan visto y háganla sentir cómoda.- salio de allí dejándola enfrente de todos los presentes.

-Haga el favor de acomodarse en un lugar para proseguir con la clase-la maestra le decía con cara de molestia.

-claro, si señora, con permiso- camino entre algunos chicos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, y que la verdad le estaban fastidiando, eso de ser la nueva era de lo peor.

-Oye…Midori, ¿verdad? ven siéntate en este que esta vacío- un chico castaño con el pelo algo desordenado  
y unos ojos verdes oliva le señalaba un pupitre a su lado.

-_**demonios, y ahora que querrá que salgamos en una cita**_-pensaba mientras se iba acomodando en la silla con un gesto de amabilidad algo hipócrita.

La hora se fue pasando, no con prisa como lo hubiera deseado ella pero era algo.  
Al termino de la clase el chico que le había hablado antes lo volvió a hacer.

-Hola que tal mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma mucho gusto- le sonreía.  
A cualquier chica (normal) le hubiera encantado y tal vez se habría desmayado ante tal espécimen, pero a ella el hecho de que un chico guapo del salón le hablara como lo hacia le paso desapercibido, sin alzar la vista del libro que pretendía mirar, movió la cabeza en respuesta.

-vaya, veo que no eres muy sociable que digamos-

-mira chico…-levanto la vista con molestia

-Tenma- le repitió este.

-como te llames, no quiero salir contigo, no me interesa ser tu novia, ni mucho menos darte un beso, así que, si me disculpas…-volvió la mirada al libro.

-oh. Lo siento…..yo no quise dar a entender eso, además, por que me juzgas sin siquiera conocerme, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, aunque no lo creas soy diferente…-levanto el brazo y se rasco la nuca con un poco de pena, la chica lo intimidaba.

-ok, te creo-sopesando las posibilidades que tenia de tener amigos, y no eran muchas, prefirió aceptar la propuesta del chico.

-bien, entonces que te parece si en el descanso te invito a tomar algo y charlamos- el chico se acomodo en su asiento con la vista al frente esperando a que comenzara la siguiente clase.

-ok-miró hacia delante y detalló a todas las chicas que podía ver.  
Algunas eran muy bonitas, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención más que para un rato, igual tenía que andar con pies de plomo por que podría meterse en algún problema si alguna de esas chicas se enteraba de sus apetitos, de sus inclinaciones.

Al llegar el descanso se dirigió junto con su nuevo "amigo" hacia el comedor. Lo malo fue que al entrar con él todas las chicas voltearon a mirarla con una expresión sombría, que le daba a entender que la asesinarían si les daba la oportunidad.

-_**oh, no esto… no me puede estar pasando a mi**_- Midori sintió que la tierra se mecía sin parar, causándole un mareo que la hizo tambalear.  
Pero al instante Héctor la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia su pecho evitando que cayera al suelo…craso error, este seria el fin para su lista de seducción. Ahora si se desmayo sintiendo como se le iba la respiración.

Abrió los ojos despacio sin saber quien era o en donde se encontraba.  
-en donde me encuentro, no recuerdo como llegue aquí….-se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y se sentaba sobre la cama en donde estaba recostada. Cuando miro a su alrededor, lo único que vio fue un escritorio y paredes de color blanco. Así que callo en cuenta de que era la enfermería.

-oh… ya te encuentras mejor- una chica de cabello castaño se dirigía hacia ella y le tomaba el pulso de su muñeca- veo que si…hace un momento estabas un poco pálida- poso su mano en la mejilla de esta, que con el contacto se ruborizo.

-_**que linda**_- pensó- _**y creo, es unos años mayor que yo, además de esos ojos miel, tan bonitos**_- Andrea no salía de su ensimismamiento al mirar el prospecto que tenia en frente.

-Me estas escuchando….-La chica se alejo un poco para mirarla bien.

-ah…. si…si, perdón que me decía- se daba bofetadas mentales por ser tan tonta.

-que si te encuentras mejor….. el chico que te trajo me dijo que te desmayaste en la cafetería…-se sentaba detrás del escritorio y escribía algo en unas hojas.

-si, si ya me siento bien, solo fue un leve mareo, no se preocupe…- se movió de la cama para ponerse de pie, ya tenia hambre y quería ir a comer algo.

-ok señorita….

-Midori , Seto Midori, mucho gusto… Y el nombre de mi ángel guardián es…-la miro con coquetería y le sonrío.

Levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba llenando y observo con suspicacia y algo de interés a la chica.

-Mio Minamoto, doctora, Mio Minamoto -haciendo énfasis en doctora- y no, yo no te salve, solo cheque que estuvieras bien, el chico o "tu ángel guardián" se encuentra esperando fuera, parece algo preocupado- volvió su rostro hacia los documentos cortando la conversación.

-_**maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió aceptar su invitación de "seamos amigos"-**_pensaba, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-muchas gracias doctora, mejor salgo ya.

-antes de que te vayas, toma estas pastillas para cuando se te presente de nuevo ese mareo y cualquier cosa estaré aquí a tu disposición.

-_**si, sabia que no le era del todo indiferente**_- se aplaudió mentalmente, ya que después de todo su día mejoraba. Inclino un poco su cabeza agradeciéndole a la doctora y salio del lugar con un poco más de animo.

Al salir se encontró al chico, quien estaba recargado de la pared de enfrente. Lo primero que le cruzo por la cabeza fue asesinarlo allí mismo, pero pensándolo bien y dadas las circunstancias del comedor, en ese instante era su única compañía.

-Tenma… –sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones- gracias, no se que paso pero igual quiero agradecerte por ayudarme.

El chico sonrió- que bueno que ya estas mejor, estaba empezando a imaginarme en tu funeral.

-ja, ja muy chistoso- Ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida del colegio, ya habían terminado las clases. Al salir Héctor la acompaño a tomar el autobús, al llegar al paradero se despidieron.

Ya en casa Midori se dirigió a la cocina pues tenía mucha hambre, sus padres aun no habían llegado, miro su reloj, marcaba las 5pm. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama ese había sido un día muy largo, entonces sin más se quedo dormida.  
Eran ya las 7pm, se revolvía en la cama por causa de una pesadilla, en ella veía a todas las chicas del instituto rechazarla, dejándola de lado por chicos, también veía a una mujer mayor, le recordaba a la que había conocido esa mañana, la maestra de historia, esta se acercaba e intentaba darle un beso… –

-ahhhh…Por Dios que fue eso, fue horrible, fue horrible-se sentó sobre la cama de un salto y con la mano en el pecho trataba de calmarse. Ya más calmada se dio cuenta de la hora que era, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y luego se coloco la pijama acomodándose para dormirse.  
-mañana será otro día, igual me queda visitar a la doctora- y así, con una sonrisa en su cara se quedo dormida.

GRACIAS POR LEER

* * *

Muy prono subiré el siguiente capitulo

dejen reviews por fa


End file.
